Lavender Kisses
by Nekohime17
Summary: Hiashi, Hinata's father, has something important to tell Neji concerning the main branch. What could it be? What is so important to Hiashi that he has to tell Neji first? and why does it concern Hinata? NaruHina and NejiHina. Rating might change.


**Lavender Kisses**

This is my first ever NaruHina and NejiHina since I haven't written in my life any NaruHina or NejiHina! Not a fan of NaruHina but positive that they'll end up together in Masashi Kishimoto's story! hehe

I put only Hina as the main character and no one else since it's half and half; she might end up with Neji or Naruto…

HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I OWN THIS STORY BUT DON'T MAKE ANY PROFIT!

P.S This story is kind of like a spoiler to the original Naruto story. It's a spoiler to the people who are not up to date with the manga (manga scans for almost everyone in the U.S.) directly from Japan. I will still like people to read this but it still has some spoilers. The beginning is a spoiler (before the actual chapter starts), the last part of the first paragraph is a spoiler too and from there the spoilers end.

---

I never thought I had the courage to tell him.

"_Because I love you!"_

I never though I'll do such a thing as sacrifice myself for him.

_I'll never regret it._

It was the best thing I could have done since I finally showed him how I care for him.

_Naruto…_

But… I never thought this will happen!

**Disaster**

Hiashi Hyuga walked expressionless through the remains of his house; his precious Hyuga Mansion destroyed. He wasn't looking for anything but only remembering what led to this; what destroyed his Mansion and what destroyed Konoha.

"…_If only Akatsuki didn't exist…"_ He said to himself as he reached the stairs. Part of the stairs survived but not the roof. He kept walking as he stepped on something and lost his balance. He looked down and noticed he was right in top of a door.

"_Hinata's?" _He said to himself as he recognized the door as Hinata's. He looked up and found himself looking at no other than Hinata's bedroom. The room kind of survived but needs some repairs

"Hinata…" He whispered to himself as he remembered of his first born child; female.

"Hanabi…" Also female. He almost cursed as he noticed her has two females and not a single male.

"Neji!" This time shock expressed his expressionless face as he remembered he has a nephew; a nephew who has surpassed his two daughters.

"This is perfect!" He was now cheering as he thought about a plan. A perfect plan that will clear this disaster. "I'm too old for this now…"

He walked inside her room and sat in Hinata's bed. He looked around as he remembered when he first decorated this room and what only changed was the bed. More memories started to come up and the more he thought about Hinata... the more he felt sad.

"…I'm sorry Hinata…" He whispered so soft that he could only hear it. "I'm so sorry…" This time her whispered a little louder and stood up from her bed, "But as a Hyuga you must obey…" He walked out of her room and as he walked down the stairs, he was met by Yamato.

"Sorry to bother you Hiashi-sama…" Yamato bowed to Hiashi and Hiashi did the same. "I was wondering if you needed any help…" Yamato signaled the house with his eyes and Hiashi just nodded once.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Hiashi responded expressionless and coldly as he always do; old news to Yamato. Yamato right away nodded in agreement.

"I'll get to it right away." And disappeared. Hiashi just stared at where Yamato was standing a second ago and returned to what he was doing.

"I've got to speak with Neji first." He said as he walked out of his mansion so Yamato will do his thing.

"Neji has to hear this first…" Hiashi said as he prepared for something he hasn't done in years since he took over the main branch.

"He has to say yes…" This time he wasn't the ordinary Hiashi; he now showed expressions and removed his full-length body cloth to show a jounin's way of dressing. He wasn't walking anymore… power walking was the correct word.

"He differently has to say yes." He now started to run as fast as he can.

"For he will now take over the main branch." He jumped and disappeared as the strong and powerful Shinobi he is.

**Author's Note**

Sorry to all my readers! I've been in what you call "Writer's Block" for more than 3 months now so I don't know when I'll continue my other stories! It's really painful to me since I hate doing this! I want to write more but it just makes me not want to touch my computer for a while. It might take some time but I'll return to all my stories soon. They are not getting abandoned! And it's kind of hard for me to up-date them since I don't have no internet so I think that's the source of my writer's block. It's a theory but when I had internet I used to pull all-nighters writing but now I don't. I sleep more then what I'm used to! Well, all is said!

Please review and Ja Ne!

-Nekohime


End file.
